


P.S. I LOVE YOU

by GeoLinden



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden
Summary: After Tony’s death he decides to create a “plan” to say goodbye to you.
Relationships: Tony Stark & You (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	P.S. I LOVE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> It is based on the 2004 novel of the same name by Cecelia Ahern.   
> Fluff and Extremely Sad.  
> Sorry for my spelling and grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language, I am learning.

This is perhaps the saddest, as well as the most romantic, story you will ever read. Yours. The fantastic, like the quotidian, was in your day to day life. You made the most important decision of your life, to give your heart to the one you loved, even though you knew there would come a day when he would break it. Tony Stark was not an ordinary man, in any sense, but he was the man you wanted to share your life with, the man who drove you crazy in every way, but also the man who made you smile every morning when you woke up next to him.

Like other married couples you had your ups and downs, his work at Stark Industries took up a lot of his time, but what really bothered you was his second job as Iron Man. Every time he put on that suit, your heart would crack, and it wasn’t until he returned to your side that it would be forged again. Fear took over as the years went by, but all you could do was support him 100%, because it was his choice.

After the snap, you realised the opportunity that had presented in front of you, an opportunity among millions that the vast majority did not have, you were together, to move on and to have a new beginning. But still a wide guilt rolled around you, “why us?” The years passed and though you chose to drastically change your life, to move away from the big city and find a nest of love and peace, you knew that Tony’s mind was still working, searching for an answer and a solution, realising it when the group of avengers came to ask for his help.

A considerable period of time has passed since all these events, but you know that it was this that triggered you to find yourself standing in front of the lake with one of Tony’s closest friends right now.

“Before he left for his mission,” Happy began, “he asked me to give this to you if anything happened to him.

You wiped away a tear that slid down your left cheek before you looked at him. Tony had made his choice and you supported him all the way, but you never believed that the pain could consume you like that. You focused your gaze on a small device Happy held in his hands, it was tiny, metal and had a small button. 

"What is it?” you asked, taking it between your fingers.

“I’m sorry, I have no idea Y/N.”

You took a deep breath and pressed the button lightly. Instantly a hologram of Tony appeared before the two of you. You almost lost your balance in surprise, you didn’t expect to find him in front of your eyes, sitting in a chair, in his Tom Ford suit.

“Hi honey!” said little hologram Tony waving his hand. “I hope you’re not watching this, but in case you are, that means Happy has delivered it to you and I’m not with you right now.”

You put a hand to your face trying to hide the pain you were feeling as you listened to him speak again. Little Tony was also silent for a moment.

“Anyway,” he got up from the armchair he was sitting in. “I have a plan! I couldn’t leave for the mission without saying goodbye to you, well in fact I just did and quite well, right now you’re in the bedroom trying to pull yourself together _—_ ” Tony flashed a half smile and shook his head.

You couldn’t help but smile at those words.

“Well, on to what we’re going.Honey, I hope this doesn’t get into your hands, but if it does, I have a thousand things to tell you and it’s impossible for me to do it right now. I was hoping to have enough time to tell you for the rest of our lives, but it’s not going to be possible,” he sat back down and clasped his hands together. "Listen, ever since the guys came to pay me that visit and we realised we could turn things around, I couldn’t get the idea out of my head that something might go wrong with the mission, and you know how I am when I get an idea in my head.“ Tony laughed and it brought a smile to your face. Tony laughed and it brought a smile to your face. "I’ve been planning this ever since, I’ve thought about all the things I’d want to tell you that I haven’t told you and all those special dates I’d love to spend with you that I won’t be able to. So I have a plan! And I need you, honey, to help me,” the little hologram got up from the couch again and put his hands in his pocket and approached the camera. "First of all I need you to wipe the tears off your face and show that beautiful smile to the world, and Happy too, but except for the smile thing,“ you both let out a small laugh between tears. "Secondly, I hope you’re wearing that black dress I like so much, the one with the back slit, you know,” you rolled your eyes and nodded, you were wearing it.“And thirdly, I wish I didn’t have to ask you this, but I need you to go to the lab, in the safe you’ll find a letter, it’s the first of several that will be coming to you.” Tony lowered his gaze. “I can’t tell you when you’ll get more, but I promise they’ll arrive when you least expect them.By the way, the password you already know what it is, on our wedding day _—_ " 

In the background, your voice could be heard, urging Tony to return to the room. 

"I’m coming honey!” after he responds he turned his attention back to the camera. “Sorry, my beautiful wife claims me,” you smiled and sighed approaching the camera, meeting Tony’s face in its fullness. “Honey, you know you’re my only weakness. I love you.”

Just as he had appeared the hologram disappeared and a void formed again in your heart. You took a deep breath trying to undo the lump in your throat and taking in every word he had said. You looked at Happy who looked as puzzled as you were.

“Did you know about this?” you asked with mixed feelings.

“I promise I didn’t,” Happy held up his hands in innocence. 

You quickly walked away from the lake and headed towards your cabin, people had left a couple of hours ago, but Happy had chosen to stay with you. You opened the door quickly, followed by your friend and you both walked down to Tony’s lab. His things were just as he had left them a couple of weeks ago, as no one had gone in there. You made your way to the safe, hidden behind one of the works of art, and entered the password.

Just as Tony had said, there it was, a white envelope with your name on it, next to a set of clothes, waiting for you to take it in your hands and open it. Before you did so, you looked at Happy who seemed to be anxious to discover the contents as well. You didn’t know what Tony’s “Plan” was, nor if it would be beneficial or painful for you, but that mattered little at that moment, because all you needed was to see him, to hear him, or in this case to read what he had written.

You opened the envelope and read it:

_“Hello honey,_

_I guess if you are reading this envelope you will have seen the holography and I guess it is the "day”, so I have a surprise prepared for you, read carefully. What I need you to do is to get everyone out of the house, Happy can stay, take off that dress, Happy won’t be there when you do that, and put on the clothes I’ve left with the letter._

_When you’re ready, just tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to brief you on the use of your armour. I know, I know you’ve never been in favour of it, but you need it. F.R.I.D.A.Y will explain everything you need to know, you just let go, trust me. Go out and free yourself, eat the world._

_PS I LOVE YOU"_

That was one of the first letters Tony had planned for you. As time went on, they came to you once a month, as well as on special days, such as your birthday, his birthday, your anniversary, etc. He had planned every minute of those days. Tony knew you so well that he knew what you might be thinking, or how you were feeling. On the one hand, he covered the loneliness you felt without him, but on the other hand he made you feel even emptier and reminded you that he would never be with you again and you could never spend those moments together.

At first it was rewarding, but as time went on you realised that it was impossible to evolve, you had entered a loop from which it was impossible to get out. You spent your days waiting for a letter that might not arrive, and wondering when his “plan” would come to an end and if you were ready for it. Happy was supportive in that sense and tried to keep you grounded, as you both knew Tony best.

One evening you were doing what Tony had instructed you to do in the last letter you had received, the one for your fifth wedding anniversary. Along with it Tony had sent you a black dress along with a pair of high heels, informing you that you were not to leave the house before 8.00 p.m. and to head for the lakeshore when you were ready.

Happy was sitting on the couch trying to hide his concern about the situation that had dragged on for two years. After finishing your touch-ups you said goodbye to him and complied with Tony’s details. You had no idea what you were going to find, but as you left, you could see a small square table in the distance, decorated with candles, waiting for you. As you arrived you noticed that a faint song began to play through a small speaker hidden behind some flowers, your song.

“I guess thanks for that, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” you said looking at the diamond bracelet Tony had given you when you got engaged that was connected to his AI.

“It was me,” you turned around to find Happy’s voice behind you.

You frowned and looked at him, realising that he was holding a pair of white envelopes in his hands. A state of nervousness and confusion took over your body, and without being able to say a word you pointed to his hands.

“These are the last of them,” he whispered, stepping in front of you and handing them to you.

You smiled, finding tears gathering in your eyes, and nodded, taking them in your hands.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” Happy said with a shake of his face. “He made me promise not to tell you anything, and I couldn’t refuse to help him either. Even if I wasn’t totally on board with this crazy plan. You know how he is.”

“I know,” you bit your lower lip smiling and wiping the tears from your eyes.

“They’re the last ones,” he repeated again. “After today, you’ll have to move on without them.”

After those words Happy went back the way he had come, and instead of taking a seat at the table you approached the edge of the lake. You had before you the last words Tony had written to you. One of the letters read “To the love of my life”, while the other read “To that person”. Puzzled, you opened the one that said “To the love of my life” first.

_“Hello again honey._

_How is everything going, is Happy still keeping his nerves under control in this situation? I hope he is and that he has delivered this letter to you.By the way I don’t know how the situation has developed, but don’t be angry with him, I made him promise not to tell you anything until it’s all over, and as you can see that’s the point._

_The thing is, I’m not going to be able to write any more, today is the last day before I leave for the mission, and if you’ve finally been getting all the letters, this has to be the last one. I just made you the recording that Happy will give you if things don’t go as planned, and you are begging me to come back to our bedroom with you._

_I guess everything I needed to tell you I haven’t been able to do, you know there are a lot of things I’m good at, but in expressing my feelings in words I’ve never really excelled._

_I’d love to know what you’re thinking right now, or how you feel about the "plan” I’ve created. Although I also don’t know if you’ve been able to make it this far, or if you’ve decided not to go through with it anymore. Happy has orders that the moment you say “enough” it’s all over, I don’t want you to suffer._

_I just want you to be happy, I want you to be as happy as I have been by your side, I want you to show your beautiful smile to the world, I want you to get everything you want._

_My honey, I’m going to dedicate these last words to tell you how you changed my life, how you offered me everything I was missing, without even knowing it. You agreed to marry me, you made us a family. And that’s what I want for you._

_Even though you may feel sad and insecure right now, I need you to show that you are the strongest woman I know and move forward. May you live that wonderful life you wished you had, may you do crazy things, may you meet people and fall in love. May you feel love again, may you rediscover it with someone who makes you happy and may you start a family again._

_Please don’t be afraid, I am well and I will be well. Don’t think of me, think of yourself, and if you think of me, know that I will be watching you and taking care of you every day. I want you to know that I couldn’t leave our house without thinking that you will never feel that way about anyone again, in case I don’t come back._

_Having said that, honey, it only remains for me to leave you a new letter, a letter for that person who restores your faith in love, who I know you will find one day. I just want you to give it to him or her when you are sure._

_So sweetheart,_

_PS I LOVE YOU"_


End file.
